


Shh ... C'mere

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [28]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mourningstar-sponsored plane ride, Furia falls into dark space as she tries to come to terms with what's happening. Her reactions worried some of the crew, causing Shaundi and Pierce to place a call in the hopes that Troy can stabilize her spiking mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh ... C'mere

**Shh … C'mere**

A few of the guys who had come to Steelport with the Saints from Stilwater traced Troy's steps through the lobby. He usually avoided the major Saints hangouts in Stilwater, because the few times he had braved it and things went sideways fast, unless Johnny was there. The thought made the Police Chief flinch as he entered the elevator and stabbed at the button for the Penthouse. When Pierce told him, where to find her, Troy had been a little surprised.

In Stilwater she always kept a little place off the books. He assumed she would do the same thing here, though he realized that might be a little tougher in Steelport than back home. He stuffed his hand in the pocket of his jeans and came up with the lighter, flipping the lid open and closed as the bright ringing sound of the movement rang off the metal surfaces of the lift car.

When he offered to fly out, Furia had told him not to. Troy shook his head at the fuzzy hint of his reflection. He knew he should not have listened; he still did not know why he had believed her when she said she was fine. _It was fucking Johnny, of course she's not fine. Of course she was saying it just to placate you._

Once he reached the penthouse, his feet crunched on broken glass that still littered the foyer as he walked carefully through the evidence of wanton destruction. Glass--clear and colored, leaves, flower petals, bits of wood, and plaster were everywhere. The black marble shone everywhere except where the blood pooled and dried. 

"Oh, it's about damn time," Pierce said as his hurried footsteps echoed and crunched across the open space.

"Is he here?" Shaundi's voice called from upstairs. Her quick steps rang off the metal stairs. "Never thought I'd be glad to see a fucking cop, even you." The hug surprised him a little. Shaundi did not usually react that way with him.

 _Christ. He should have come when Furia told him what happened. If they were all this worried…_ "Where?" It was the only word he could manage to say calmly.

Pierce pointed toward the stairs. "She's determined to find all the security cameras."

"Watch your step, she's got a bat," Shaundi warned, patting him on the chest before Troy headed to the stairs.

He tugged off his jacket, which he grasped tightly as he followed the sound of hollow striking and shattering plastic. The knock was light, but it halted the sounds of electronic carnage.

Furia's voice was thick with rage as he pressed the door open slowly. "I thought I told you--"

Silence overcame her when her eyes met his.

"Troy," she choked. It was a question, an explanation, and relief all at once. The bat trembled against the marble when she dropped it. Bradshaw crossed the room with great haste, meeting her halfway as she threw herself toward him.

"Shh. C'mere," he whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her, steadying her. Furia trembled against him, as her hands fisted in his shirt and pulled firmly, which just made him tighten his embrace.


End file.
